nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation (Anniversary)
Generation, fully known as Generation of Undeath, is the eleventh map in the Zombies series. It is set underneath Antartica in a large Group 935 facility. It features a major easter egg which allows the players to return to multiple times. Both Cold War and World War II weapons appear in the map. It is the first map to feature 7 playable characters, although they can't be united until the power is turned on. It was released on 8th July 2012, on the anniversary of the original Generation's announcement. Two new power-ups, Ice Storm (which replaces the Nuke) and Lava Sale, which makes the Mystery Box cost 2500 points, but makes it give random Pack-A-Punched weapons. All of the 9 previous Wonder Weapons appear, as well as two new ones, the Tsunami Cannon and the 97 Typhoon Cannon. The map notably features all upgrades implemented since the creation of Generation. Overview Generation is the largest Zombies map to date, with the original map being the same size as Call of the Dead, and every other map in the Zombies series appearing, with small versions of the Time Travel Will Tell and Dark Tears series. The players playing as the original characters start in a Teleporter, with Quick Revive, the M14 and the Olympia availible. Only one door is in the first room, which leads into a large cavern where a rappel hook or a lift will bring the players down the ground (the lift, however, is vulnerable to Zombie attack). One more door is required to be open, to the left of lift to reach the power. Once the power is activated, the Demonic Announcer will scream and call out "Time has been disrupted!" as the facility comes to life. The Marines will have the lightning effect appear on their screen and all the Zombies in Nacht der Untoten will die. From there, the seven characters can open up various doors. The Marines spawn in an updated, WWII version of Nacht der Untoten, with Quick Revive, the Kar98k and the M1A1 Carbine availible. A new enemy is introduced, called The "Demon". It only appears after the group time travel and he appears randomly during a Zombie round. It bares a resemblance to 'The Smoker' from the Left4Dead series. It quickly follows the cast and gets quicker as it takes damage and does more damage. Originally, it does minimal damage, but increases to the power of BRAINS... at 50% health, double the strength of BRAINS... at 25% and at 10%, it can one-shot a player with Juggernog. The Pack-A-Punch machine is unlocked by having one person rappel down the cliff rather than taking the lift, then holding the "use" button to keep hold of the rappel. They then must take the lift back to the starting room and press 'shoot' when facing the door. The rappel will smash the frozen wood, and open up the Pack-A-Punch room. All Wonder Weapons appear in this map (The Ray Gun, Monkey Bombs, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Matryoshka Dolls, Gersch Device, V-R11 and 31-79 JGb215). They are accompanied by two new Wonder Weapons, the Tsunami Cannon, which shoots a small blob which explodes becoming a wave and killing all Zombies unfortunate enough to be in the way of the wave, and the 97 Typhoon Cannon, which causes a vortex at a specific spot, electrocuting all Zombies in the specific room. Treyarch stated that the fictional sniper, the Scavenger, wouldn't make an appearence. The Claymores are replaced by the Bouncing Bettys, and vice versa. Bouncy Bettys have their damage upgraded for Black Ops Zombies mode. The Major Easter Egg for this map is Generation, which mostly involves time travelling to previous maps, although they are updated. It focuses on Richtofen utilizing the Focusing Stone, the Golden Rod and the Wunderwaffe to kill Doctor Maxis before he invented the Hellhound and finally control the Zombies to take over the world. The reward for completing the Easter Egg is the receival of all seven perks through death, unlimited ammo, and a new perk called Enigma. Enigma causes the player to become invisible at will temporarily (pressing the "Use" button when not next to something else that requires it) and be ignored by Zombies. It also unlocked a 'Perk Pack-A-Punch', which upgrades perks. This is the list of upgrades. The Wonder Punch machine is a new upgrading machine which upgraded Pack-A-Punched Wonder Weapons. The map notably features a new room known as the "Room of The Unfortold Future" which allows the players to enter each map created by the Author since Generation. Each map is small, and a single objective must be done in each. For example, the final step of the Catacomb Rot major easter egg must be done in L'Étranger and the final step of the Justice major easter egg must be done in Vengeance, and one must do the Thrall's escort segment of Elemental Ascendance. Weapons Starting Weapons Original Characters *M1911 (Black Ops version) or M1911 (Total Warfare: More than War version) *M67 Grenade *Knife Marines *M1911 (World at War version) *Steilhandgrenade *Knife Off wall weapons *M14, next to the Teleporter *Olympia, opposite of the Teleporter *AK-74u, next to the lift's bottom entrance *M16, on the right side of the Power room *MPL, on the right side of the Lift *MP5K, on the left side of the Lift *PM63, next to the Power Room door *Claymore, in Ascension (same location) *Bouncing Betty, in Der Riese (same location) *MP40, in Verruckt (same location) *Thompson, in Nacht der Untoten (starting room, next to Help door) *STG-44, in Der Riese (same location) *Arisaka, Shi No Numa (same location) *Bowie Knife, in Kino der Toten (same location) Mystery Box *31-79 JGb215 *Thundergun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (TTWT and Sorrow versions) *Ray Gun (TTWT and Sorrow versions) *Winter's Howl *V-R11 (TTWT and Sorrow versions) *Matryoshka Dolls *Gersch Device *Monkey Bomb *Tsunami Cannon *97 Typhoon Cannon *Earthquaker DG-4 *Zeit-Beschleuniger *Flame Waffe 90 *Suction Waffe *Zeit Wunderwaffe *Scavenger V2 *L-1 FE Binder (TTWT and Dark Tears versions) *Hiru's Wunderwaffe *Bouncing Machete *ZX-7 *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Volt Thrower DG-1 *Дезинтегратор Версия 1 *Imbued Katana *Completed Winter's Howl *Portable Teleportation Transition Opening Device *The Dragon's Fury *Volt Injector *Inner Vamp *PPSH-41 *MG42 *Kar98k *Browning M1919 *BAR (with Bipod) *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Trench Gun *MP40 *Double Barreled Shotgun *Nambu *STG-44 *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre Ending Cutscene Note: This cutscene can only play if the group has completed the Generation Easter Egg {Transcript} (A teleporter activates, revealing the seven in Antartica. Richtofen grips the Golden Rod, Focusing Stone and concentrated frozen 115 meteorite. The meteorite pulses green as opposed to red) Edward Richtofen: Watch, gentlemen. (Richtofen pulls out a Wunderwaffe DG-2, attaches the Golden Rod to the top, he inserts the Focusing Stone into the barrel, which begins to pulsate. Dempsey gets a nervous look on his face. A Zombie is heard in the background as the other six slowly sorround Richtofen) Now I will insert ze one one five into ze vundervaffe. Takeo Masaki: Are you sure this is the right path, doctor? Richtofen: Yes Takeo. Now, stand and watch. (Richtofen adds the frozen 115, which causes the Wunderwaffe to glow, the electricity turns green) Zombie: Die! (Richtofen fires the Wunderwaffe, the camera goes into a close up of the Wunderwaffe. The lightning turns emerald green as it travels out of the barrel. The 115 and the focusing crystal shine. The Zombie stops as the electricity surges through it. His skin turns into a fleshy colour, the eyes dim and a left arm rapidly regrows from a stub. The Zombie's head receives a bounty of shaggy hair and it drops to the ground) Zombie: What? What... happened to me? (Takeo gets a sinister look in his eye, while the other 5 spectators look in awe) High Pitched Marine: Woah man! He's human again. What does that thing to living people? (Richtofen, too, has a sinister look as he aims the green Wunderwaffe at the Marine. The newly made human stands up) Takeo: (whispering), Nikki, Tank, move. (The three slowly move off-screen) Richtofen: Oh, let me show you my American frie... (he trails off into maniacal laughter as he pulls the trigger) Monotone Marine: I don't like the looks of this! (The lightning bolt hits the Deep Voiced Marine's foot, and he smiles as the energy courses through him. All of a sudden, his skin starts to turn grey and he begins to rapidly become thinner. The High-Pitched Marine screams as his fellow soldier drops to the floor, dead. The lightning then jumps from his body into the other two Marines, resulting in similair events, the High-Pitched Marine reaches out for Richtofen) High Pitched Marine: (Weakly) Why... what did you do? (The two other marines die) Tank Dempsey: Richtofen you fucking moron! Why did you do that? Richtofen: Shh Dempshe, look. (The three dead marines slowly rise to the ground, with their eyes glowing and skin decayed. Nikolai raises his RPK) Richtofen: No! Don't shoot! Children, stop! (The three Zombies stop in their tracks) Richtofen: Good, good. Everything has gone to plan. Zey are completly under my control. Now, my friends, let us depart. (The four enter the teleporter) Human: Wait! What about me? Richtofen: Here (tosses a M1911), have fun. Nikolai Belinski: So, what happens now? Richtofen: Now? Next stop, En (The Teleporter activated, cutting off Richtofen's line) (Zombies are heard screaming, one gets to the window opened by the Human, the Human pulls out an M1911. The Marines then turn back to life, making the Wunderwaffe's effect seem temporary on the living. The Marines pull out M1911's, and the four engage in combat with the Zombies) Perk-A-Punch Wonder Punch Machine Features *All of the new features brought in by the Author throughout the Time Travel Will Tell and Dark Tears series. Radios Musical Easter Egg Every single musical easter egg from the Author appears in Anniversary *Justice Dies *Xenophobia *Dummkopf's Afterlife *Coming Home (Non-Screamo Version) *Dark Lament *End of the World of Zombies *Slaying Zombies *Bloody Mary *Nightmare *Welcome to the Family *Scheiße *One Final Effort *Journey's End *Shoal Nightclub Theme *Terror IS Reality *900bv's Lament *In the End *Bring Me to Life *Hung Up *It's a Kind of Magic *We Didn't Start the Fire *[[Template:Dark Tears Music|All of the Music from Dark Tears]] Easter Egg Room of Unfortold Future Trivia *All of the previous maps now have their wall weapons. *Most of the bugs to do with the Major Easter Egg have been fixed. *Anniversary was released on the first anniversary of Generation, and is a direct reference to Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, which was released 10 years after Halo: Combat Evolved. Category:Dark Tears Category:Generation Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Maps Category:Maps